This invention relates to optical systems in general, and more particularly to switches and attenuators for use in optical systems.
In many situations, it is necessary to switch or attenuate a light signal within an optical system.
By way of example but not limitation, in a typical optical system, it may be necessary to switch a light signal between a first line and a second line.
By way of further example but not limitation, in a typical optical system, it may be necessary to attenuate a light signal passing through a line.
One object of the present invention is to provide novel apparatus for switching a light signal in an optical system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel apparatus for attenuating a light signal in an optical system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for switching a light signal in an optical system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for attenuating a light signal in an optical system.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the provision and use of novel light switches and attenuators. In one form of the invention, a novel 2xc3x972 crossbar switch is formed by positioning a movable reflector intermediate four fiberoptic lines. In another form of the invention, a 1xc3x97N switch is formed by providing a plurality of cantilevers each having a reflective surface thereon. In still another form of the invention, a novel light attenuator is formed by positioning a movable arm intermediate two fiberoptic elements.